La pesadilla, termino?
by delayedGeeks
Summary: El juego ya había acabado... pero, a pesar de que salvaron a la humanidad, Dave Strider y sus amigos... habían perdido algo mucho mas importante y valioso...


Punto de vista de Dave:

Hace ya cuatro meses que habíamos ganado el juego. Logramos vencer a La Condesa y a Lord English. Ya todo había terminado. Nuestro universo había sido reconstruido, y nuestras vidas vueltas a la normalidad, bueno, casi. Yo vivo con Rose y John en un apartamento, mi Bro y sus amigos también viven juntos. Los Trolls están en su universo, pero aún seguimos en contacto con ellos, Karkat sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, pero supongo que nos estamos llevando mejor. Casi siempre hablo con Terezi, ella sigue siendo, pues, Terezi, aún no ha cambiado en nada. John siempre habla con Vriska, y Rose, como no, con Kanaya. También hablamos un poco con los demás, pero, a quien le importa ellos. Bueno, hoy es un día importante, ¿porque?... Después les diré, porque en estos momentos me estoy empezando a estresar por dos idiotas que no se dignan a apurarse.

-¡Rose, John. Muévanse, vamos a llegar tarde!- Grito.

-Tranquilo Dave- Empieza a decir John -No va a pasar nada si llegamos 5 minutos tarde, por si no lo sabias, las visitas son hasta las 7:00- Termina de hablar. Miro el reloj, son las 4:50 pm, eso me tranquilizo un poco, pero yo quería llegar cuanto antes, así que decidí irme sin ellos, cogí mis copias de la casa y me fui.

Hacia un lindo día, como todos los viernes, estaba soleado, y no había mucha gente por la calle. Me dirigí a la misma floristería de siempre, entre, y el vendedor noto mi presencia y se giró rápidamente.

-Oh, buenas tardes señor Strider, ¿Lo mismo de siempre?- Pregunta, con una gran sonrisa, yo simplemente asiento.

-A la orden- Entra a la bodega. Yo me quedo mirando la tienda, siempre las mismas flores de siempre, pareciera como si yo fuera la única persona que entra y compra algo. Después de unos segundos, vuelve con un ramo en brazos.

-Unas Cymbidium de Flores verdes- Le entrego el dinero, y el a mí, las flores.

-Espero que le vaya bien en su cita, hasta luego-. Salgo de la tienda con el ramo en una mano, la verdad, me gustan mucho estas flores, me recuerdan a alguien siempre que las veo. Al lugar al que me dirijo no queda muy lejos, a unas 2 manzanas de donde vivo, así que no me molesto en tomar transporte, además caminar despeja mi mente. Bueno, después de unos minutos, llego al lugar, un hospital, es el más grande de la ciudad, pues, en realidad, es el único lugar que se le podría llamar hospital. Entro, y me dirijo a la recepción.

- Buenas, voy a la habitación número 413- le dijo a la recepcionista.

Una sola vez ... ¿Nombre - Wonder

-Dave Strider-, -Muy bien, tenga su tarjeta, no la pierda- Dice y me entrega una tarjeta con mi nombre.

Me dirijo al ascensor, y oprimo el Cuarto piso. El ascensor para y abre sus puertas, cuando me estoy dirigiendo a la habitación, noto que la 412 está abierta, me detengo en la entrada, "Jane Crocker". Como lo imaginaba, ahí están Jake, Roxy y Bro. Los saludo, pero el único que nota mi presencia es Bro, y me saluda, haciendo un ademan con la mano. Miro a los otros, Roxy tiene una botella de licor en la mano, debe ser que la metió a escondidas, vaya seguridad que tiene el hospital, y Jake, sostiene la mano de la chica que se encuentra en la camilla, dormida, o eso creo, y como siempre, con una cara de tristeza. Entonces decidí salir cuanto antes, porque ese ambiente ya me estaba enfermando.

Salgo de la habitación, y no puedo creer que John y Rose aun no lleguen. Me dirijo a la siguiente habitación. A la 413, "Jade Harley", abro la puerta.

-Hey Harley- Digo -¿Qué pasa?- pero, como esperaba, no obtengo ninguna respuesta.

Dejo las flores en una mesita, y me siento al lado de la camilla. Instintivamente agarro su mano, y me empiezan a salir un poco de lágrimas, pensándolo bien, era mejor que ni Rose ni John estaban ahí. Pero, no podía evitar llorar, pues la chica que amaba ha estado en coma desde que acabo el juego.

* * *

**Este es mi primer Fanfic completo que he hecho de Homestuck... y primer Sadstuck... espero que los haga llorar :D ...**

**-Caromon**


End file.
